


AND SO THIS IS WHERE WE STAND

by everythingendswithus



Category: All The Stars Fall
Genre: Fluff, but sad, honestly I panicked when I wrote this and I clearly remember it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingendswithus/pseuds/everythingendswithus
Summary: follow my twitter @/brekkerofrules!
Relationships: Roman and Genesis





	AND SO THIS IS WHERE WE STAND

Song Inspiration: What’s The Matter by Milo Greene

Roman Peters was completely, absolutely drunk. It was visible in the way he swayed like a willow in the wind, gentle and restless. 

Genesis smiled at him and looked at the tall boy with a curious look. His eyelids drooped a bit and when he blinked, it was slow and tired, his eyelashes brushing softly against his sharp cheekbones and framing his beautiful amber eyes. Roman smiled back and it coaxed a small laugh from somewhere deep in Gen’s chest. 

“What?” She asked, laugh still lingering on her tongue.

Roman looked down at his red Dixie cup. “Has anyone ever told you how lovely you look in the moonlight?” This coaxed a sharp bark of laughter from Genesis and she stepped closer, reaching to take his cup, which was filled halfway with cool, honey brown whiskey.

“You, sir, are very drunk. It’s time to go home,” She grabbed his arm and began pulling her phone out. “I’ll call Dakota.”

“No!” He said, abruptly catching her arm to stop her, Genesis looked up, surprised and eyes confused. Roman frowned and they were silent for a moment as Rome composed himself. “I-I don’t want ‘Kota right now.” He nearly whispered this and it confused Genesis more. The declaration was odd because Dakota and Roman always seemed to be searching for the other. In a crowd, they found each other and marched on, hip to hip. The lost look on his face seemed out of place. Roman was always so sure of himself, eyes bright and excited, smile crooked and witty. Now the bright amber of his irises was uncertain and… almost longing.

“What’s wrong?” She asked gently.

Roman stared at her for an infinite moment before he finally spoke, voice thick, slurred, and soft. “Sometimes when you smile,” he said, reaching out to touch the corner of her right eye. “You have a glint in your eye that doesn’t fade for hours. Your smile lights up the night and a dimple forms. Right here,” his hand moved to her cheek, fingers gentle and calloused. “And when you’re angry, they flare like a summertime bonfire & it takes lifetimes before the sparks fan out. When you’re sad, thinking about your mother’s pain, your brothers’ and sisters’ hunger, tiny teardrops form in your eyes, spilling from your eyes and off of your eyelashes like stars falling from the heavens. It flushes your cheeks and you bite your lips.” He cupped the back of her neck and Gen’s breath hitched. 

“Sometimes, I wonder what it must feel like to feel anything so strongly. And then you’re standing in front of me and I’m looking at you and I feel like I can see you. And I think I understand and in those moments, I just- I want-” Genesis reached up and pressed her lips to his, heart racing like the horses her abuelito and tios bet on so fiercely. This kiss was clumsy and cautious. Their noses bumped and Genesis’ hands trembled slightly. Gen pulled away and gaped at him for a moment. 

“I-” Gen wanted to explain that she understood. That she felt what he was feeling. That she felt stupid for taking this long to feel what she was feeling. That she liked this strange warmth. That she didn’t mind the slight taste on whiskey on his lips. That she wanted too. 

But instead, it turned into a jumble of syllables and before she could get a coherent sentence out, Roman was pulling her in again, hands on her hips, tugging her forward and her eyelashes were fluttering shut as the words died on her tongue. 

Somehow, her hands found his hair, his shirt, his neck and she clung to him and kissed him bruisingly. Roman’s slim fingers were digging into her hips and twisting in her belt loops and pulling her closer and kissing her deeper and reaching up to cup her face with one hand and gasping for air and-

They sprang apart, breathless and undone. Roman cheeks were flushed and his hair was mussed up. His eyes were bright and yet shocked. His lips were still parted and now pink. His lips, Genesis now realized belatedly, were ridiculously soft. 

Genesis sucked in a breath. “Roman-”

“We- You were right. We should go.”.

“But-”

“I don’t want this.” He said miserably. Gen felt unusually stupid in that moment, watching his eyes look away from her flushed face. She could feel the fury and regret in her chest and was sure he could see it because he hurriedly added, “That’s not what I meant. I just mean- you deserve more. I’m drunk, and I’m not thinking straight. I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you.” She felt anger bubble up in her and she glared. 

“Then why would you say everything you said? Why would you kiss me back? If you weren’t sure then why are we even here?” Shame was unfamiliar on his handsome features and he looked away again.

“Can we just go home?” He whispered, seeming very exposed and vulnerable. The usual energy for an argument was gone and he looked defeated. Her anger fizzled out and she watched for a moment before shaking her head.

“I’ll call Dakota…”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @/brekkerofrules!


End file.
